edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Reviews Ratings System
How It Works Whenever AniMat finishes an episode of AniMat's Reviews or AniMat's Classic Reviews, he would give a certain number out of 10 for each of the parts he critiqued- The Story, The Animation, The Characters and The Songs (sometimes.) This would then be divided into 3, 4 if it's a musical, to give it it's full rating out of 10. If a number is uneven when divided (say, 19/30) he would round it up to the nearest three (making it 6/10.) Ratings 'Amazing (9/10 or 10/10)' These movies are considered very good according to AniMat and are given the AniMat's Seal of Approval. He uses a remix of Super Smash Bros Melee ending(No video found) when he gives a film this rating. 10/10: 'Toy Story 3, Inside Out, The Iron Giant*, Princess Mononoke*, Waltz with Bashir*, Yellow Submarine*, Zootopia '''9/10: 'Tangled, Kung Fu Panda 2, The Adventures of Tintin, The Secret World of Arrietty, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, The Wind Rises, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Big Hero 6, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm*, Chico and Rita, Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva*, The Secret of Kells*, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut*, The Thief and the Cobbler: Recobbed Cut*, Anomalisa, Epic Mickey***, The Muppets**(As a Muppet fan), Persistence of Vision****, Animal Farm (1954)* '''Good (7/10 or 8/10) These movies are given favorable reviews according to AniMat. The music used is the Clear music in Sonic 2006/Victory music for Sonic in Super Smash Bros Brawl(https://youtu.be/U4crEhOonig) when he gives a film this rating. 8/10: 'Fantastic Mr. Fox, The Princess and the Frog, Despicable Me, Legend of the Guardians, Megamind, Rango, Puss in Boots, Arthur Christmas, Brave, ParaNorman, Rise of the Guardians, Despicable Me 2, The Lego Movie, The Book of Life, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Shaun the Sheep Movie, The Peanuts Movie, The Good Dinosaur, A Bug's Life*, A Scanner Darkly*, Balto, My Neighbor, Totoro*(As a kid's movie), Surf's Up*, Epic Mickey: Power of Illusions***, Saving Mr. Banks**, Kung Fu Panda 3, xxxHOLiC*****, The Jungle Book(2016)** '''7.5/10: 'Winnie the Pooh, The Muppets**(As a critic) '''7/10: How to Train Your Dragon, Gnomeo and Juliet, The Pirates! Band of Misfits, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Frankenweenie, The Croods, Epic, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, The Boxtrolls, Minions, The Animatrix*, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two***, Muppets Most Wanted**, Cinderella (2015 film)**, Tomorrowland** 'Average (5/10 or 6/10)' According to AniMat, these films are mediocre and may only appeal to a certain audience. The music is Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (https://youtu.be/glIfOjdisq4) when he gives a film this rating. 6/10: Shrek Forever After, Cars 2, Monsters University, Rio 2, Penguins of Madagascar, 9, Dante’s Inferno: An Animated Epic, DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp*, The Flight of Dragons*, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls*, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure*, 100 Greatest Cartoons****, Gay Purr-ee* 5/10: 'Happy Feet Two, Mars Needs Moms, Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Turbo, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Home, Bionicle: Mask of Light*, The Care Bears Movie*, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie*, The King and I*, My Neighbor, Totoro*(As a movie), The Wild*, Maleficent** 'Bad (3/10 or 4/10) These movies are considered bad according AniMat and are given the AniMat's Seal of Garbage. He uses Sonic 1 Game Over music(https://youtu.be/l_Uo0VJihCU) when he gives a film this rating. 4/10: Alpha and Omega, Hotel Transylvania, Planes, Free Birds, The Nut Job, Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return, Hotel Transylvania 2, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Happily Ever After*, Jetsons: The Movie* 3/10: Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, Escape From Planet Earth, Walking With Dinosaurs, Strange Magic, Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World*, Escape From Tomorrow** 'Terrible (1/10 or 2/10)' These films are considered the worst according to AniMat and are not only given the AniMat's Seal of Garbage, but sometimes also more of a rant rather than a typical review. He uses The Lion King - King Pride of Rock (https://youtu.be/r5uYB9T_GlY?t=188) when he gives a film this rating. 2/10: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2,The Legend of the Titanic*, Norm of the North 1/10: Where the Dead Go to Die*, Foodfight!* * *Classic Review * **Live action movie * ***Video Game * ****Documentary * *****Anime